Toothless
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: This story is basically the HTTYD version of the horror movie Mama. Hiccup, traumatized after witnessing the death of the only Night Fury left felt guilty about it and has only ever thought about it. But at age 10, 4 years after the incident, he goes missing for 5 years. When he's found and brought back, he's not as alone as everyone thought. Cover art by IamZBEST
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon's Spirit That Haunts**

 _Spirits often come in different forms. Some let of anger and threat that can traumatize even the best of them, while others give off mystery and chills that rattle the spine. But spirits aren't just you coming out of your deceased body, no they're the emotion that's left from when they die. Peaceful spirits go to a safe haven of peace to watch their families grow while angered spirits are left in a realm of fire to gain strength and power in hopes of returning to release this among the poor and innocent._

 _Spirits with enough of the right emotions can succeed in this treacherous crime. They take their time in years to watch the world below them, gain strength, and wait for the right moment to strike. And it's truths like this that brings us to where our tale begins. A small island that was cozy enough to bring happiness and comfort, big enough to support life, and cold enough to steal the sun's heat. A small village set on the south side that held Vikings of plenty and homes of many. One such family consisted of only 2. A father and son, chief and heir who's suffered the tragedy of losing one such spirit._

 _The child she bore was one of the same in her, same shining, green eyes and tuffy brown hair. This child was not like the rest of the Viking clan. He held a scrawny frame and a kind heart that sought to help the needs of others more than his. Only at age 5 this was already clear as the boy showed intelligence and compassion well beyond his age. As well at age 5, the loss of his mother. His voice, defence, family, protector, and the only to ever have faith in the boy lost to the war that lasted since the island had been inhabited._

 _The chief was another thing from his beloved son. Large were the muscles that rippled along with every move and broad was the height he stood at. A long beard with deep, amber-red color that matched any and all hair he had. Stone were his eyes in color and emotion, and emotionless they stayed. Even as his wife died in his arms, only few droplets of tears strayed down from his eyes. The war took her, one that had been raging far longer than he._

 _And rage he did, against all of the scaled beasts that landed upon his land. Any raid that came left with fewer than before. Dragons and revenge was all the chief thought about, pushing aside his son to his friend to watch. Endless nights of revenge filled thoughts slowly caused him to darken. He held no mercy to dragons, hatchling or not and gave each one slow, and pain-filled deaths. Not even to a male Night Fury and the eggs he was protecting. This is where it all started._

"So, you think you beasts can get away with liv'in on _my_ island. After what you did to _MY_ WIFE?!" the angered chief yelled. The Night Fury had 5 eggs and all but one remained unsmashed. He took his one egg and ran, cornered in the center of town now and slowly dying of injuries. The egg still remained under his wing as he was collapsed to the ground from bloodloss. The dragon gave eyes full of just as much hate to the Viking in front of him, knowing just the feeling.

The Dragon met his eye then looked at the mass of warriors around him. Knowing what was to come he turned to his egg, rubbing it a little. His egg was dying just as much as he was, kept cold for too long caused the shell to stone. Looking back at the chief he gave a silent message. The chief didn't notice, nor care and he took his axe and implanted it in the flat head of the black dragon. He died instantly and just as he did the egg had completely stoned over.

 _The chief took this as a trophy and had a fountain where the egg rested on top made. He did this so any dragon that came far and wide would see the power and hate he had for them and that they'd better back off. But right before the dragon died, that silent message was one of revenge. He promised to be back and would make him pay for his deed. During this, all children were to be kept in the Great Hall for safety, and all but one was accounted for._

 _A 6 year old boy with green eyes and brown hair watched this in horror, blood everywhere and Vikings shouting and walking away like it wasn't a life that they just took._

He stood there in shock and trauma from what was done, even after they left. He snapped out of it and ran over to the Night Fury. Thunder rolled in overhead and Hiccup just stared at the now pale dragon in front of him. Crawling up slowly and setting it's head into his lap, rain began to pour.

He stroked the dry scales and hugged the head. "I...I...I'm s...s..sorry that t..this happened to you. You were just p..protecting your egg." He looked up and let tears stream down his face along with rainwater. "I'll t..take care of y..your egg. Even if it doesn't hatch, what he did wasn't right." Voices of distant Vikings could be heard and the boy's head jerked up at them. Looking down again he planted a kiss on the forehead and ran off to make an alibi.

 _It's this that set off the course of events that was soon to hit the island of Berk._

 _4 Years Later_

Hiccup's POV

Now, raids were nothing new here on the stuffy island of Berk. Rain, hail, and most commonly snow was all part of the experience. Not a fun one at that. But the one that was happening right now was one of our worst nights. There was no Night Fury, the last one believed to have been killed by my father, Stoick the Vast. Now, my dad has had..well..emotional problems since my mother's death. She died in a raid like this one and he's never been the same since.

Dragons, and how how to kill them was his mind now, not raise his son or worry what's going on in his life. He just dumped me with my uncle Gobber who trains me in the arts of blacksmithing. He's more of a father figure to me, but he still isn't my father. I've tried with my dad 100s of times, but all he's done is shove me towards Gobber and say 'he's busy'. No one falls for that, but no one also argues. I know my dad still loves me, but he doesn't care for me. Tells me to stay put or I'm inside for a week.

Now, despite being the heir and all, that doesn't stop the 'rats' from making my life a living hell. Can't go a day without some sort of abuse, mental or physical. I get no break at age 10. The rats were my cousin Snotlout, previous crush Astrid, the twins Ruff and Tuff, and also previous friend Fishlegs. Fishlegs doesn't say or do anything but avoids me in fear of the same treatment. I stayed inside this raid and just drew in my journal. My house wasn't attacked at all, and only slightly burned on the outside; I saw it when I left after the dragons flew off. I wasn't needed today, still to inexperienced to do anything major at the forge, so I went out to the woods.

I usually come out here to take my mind off of things like Snotlout, the village that hates me, and my dad who only takes care of me because of my mother who died. I walked until I came to the same cave that Night Fury used to live in. Ever since I witnessed his death he's only ever been on my mind. I wish I could have stopped it, but what could a 6 year old even do? Let alone a 6 year old _me_. I wander to the cave a lot and just speak my mind. I know no one ever hears me, but I get a strange comfort from the Night Fury.

I never understood why and never will, but I just do it anyway. "I'm back" I say into the cave. It echoed down the tunnel as I walked in. I didn't bring a light as I always knew somehow where I was going. I sat down and laid there, waiting as if the omonis dragon would show. Nothing new was going on so I just let the comfort of this empty cave seep inside me. It makes me wonder if the Fury had been alive if I would stay with it. I get so comfortable around anything he had, the cave, his egg, and where he died.

A sudden warmth crept over me like a blanket and trapped me. I couldn't move. This warmth should have scarred me, caused me to panic and scream, but I didn't. The warmth was like the one I'd get from the cave, only intensified. The cave suddenly lit up as a glowing orb with mist trailing behind it appeared. I could only watch, paralyzed still as it formed the shape of the fury, head cracked open still when the axe of my father hit it. The shape wasn't black, though; more of a grey that was see through.

I looked with wondrous eyes as it walked towards me, as unthreatening as possible. It's eyes remained the acid green, but lighter like they were dead. Only they were swirling with emotion. He leaned down and sniffed my face, his cold breath hitting my face. Yet I still didn't quiver in fear. It suddenly stopped glowing and it's form became more solid. You could tell he wasn't natural because his appendages moved like they were floating in water.

I finally felt my limbs again and sat up slowly. It didn't charge me, roar, or try to kill me, only stared with care that wasn't expected from a dragon. "Are...are you..r..real?" was the first thing to come from my voice. It smiled, teeth missing and let out a throaty laugh. It walked up to me, or floated and curled around me. Instead of the cold that came from his breath, he felt warm. His scales were dry and easily cracked, but they brought me comfort. I wanted to ask the unspoken question, but I just laid there and breathed in his scent. I smelled like I'd imagine a dragon's smell. Earthy and fishy.

He looked at me with large amounts of gratitude. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him; "I don't know if you remember what I said before, but I'm sorry my father killed you and your eggs". I felt him lick my hair and the sensation caused me to laugh.

 _From that moment forth any lone time young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had, he spent it with the dragon goul. They would play, they would cuddle, and take care of each other. Well, the dragon would take care of Hiccup. He was given the name of Toothless for his smile and unlikelihood of friendliness towards him. Not too soon after they met, Hiccup suddenly disappeared from the village. Searches went on, but all came back without a trace. The Chief wasn't even showing emotion. He didn't even when Gobber informed him on it. No pain, fear, worry, or care. Only the darkness he had from when his wife died. To him, he lost his son when his wife died._


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 Years Later**_

 _People were only rattled by this for a few months, but never truly cared for the boy who was too weak to carry a small sword. The 'rats' as he called them however didn't stop looking. In their minds it was their fault Hiccup disappeared. They searched until they got lost or memorized the forest. By age 15, years later they came up with the conclusion that if he was alive on the island, he'd have to be in the mountain._

* * *

Astrid's POV

'Where could he have gone?' was all I could ever think. Who would have thought a mere little fishbone held such power over us. We've searched everywhere except the mountain for Hiccup and now we have the training to do so. Mulch and Bucket were instructed to come with us, and we didn't complain. The scenery was beautiful the higher we climbed. I got cuts and scrapes from climbing, but didn't care. Everyone else was no different, they were just as obsessed to find him, dead or alive as me.

We all held a meeting to ourselves after the village gave up on searching for him. We all admitted we were guilty of hurting him to some extent and wanted to keep looking for him, if only to put our minds to rest. I speak for myself when I say I have to know what happened to him. Was it a dragon? An Outcast? A wolf? We made it to the top of a cliff only to find a cave. I couldn't help the feeling of being watched when looking at the cave. I was about to walk in when Mulch stopped me. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast lassy. Chief doen't want anyone in tha' cave. It belonged to the Nigh' Fury".

I turned to face them fully, hands on hips ready for an argument. "What if Hiccup was chased or got lost and needed to hide or a place to rest? I'm not saying 'live in the cave', just search. I mean, that is what we climbed the mountain to do, right?" He just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alrigh', but don't none of yea say a thing to Stoick or he'll have our heads". I smiled while lighting a torch. I walked in and that feeling of being watched grew. "Is it just me, or do an of you get the feeling that we're not alone in here?" Fishlegs said with a cracking voice.

"Ya, I mean I'm not afraid or anything, but this place is just creepy" Snotlout said. The cave was deep for one, but we kept going until the end. My eyes widened at what I found. There was a pile up to my waist of fishbones. Bucket picked one up and said "Look Mulch, I found an egg! I like eggs" I just rolled my eyes and blocked out Mulch's explaining. "Um guys? You might want to take a look at this" Fishlegs' voice broke out. We rushed to his side and he pointed at the wall that had endless drawings of a little boy and a dead, but moving dragon on it. The dragon was black so I'd say it was suppose to be a Night Fury.

"I don't want to sound creepy, but this looks like Hiccup's artwork" Snotlout said. I nodded in agreement. "But, why would Hiccup draw himself with the dead Night Fury? He probably doesn't even know what one looks like!" Tuff said. I was going to reply when a few pebbles fell from across the cave and a figure climbed up the wall eerily like a cat. It _was_ wearing cloths that were torn, bloodstained, and browned beyond recognition, but this _was_ a human. His hair was matted with dirt, grime, and his once pale face looked scorched because of the amount of dirt build up. The only thing that remained the same was the green eyes that were much clean and easy to recognise.

The group jumped back, but I slowly grabbed my axe and neared him. He didn't make a sound at first, but swatted and growled at me when I got close. I slowly set my axe down and raised my hands. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. _We_ are not going to hurt you". He backed up more and swiftly climbed on another small rock ledge. "Is that you, Hiccup? It's me, Astrid, don't you remember me?" His eyes widened in realization, but now he backed up in fear.

I reached out my hand for his, not caring if he was dirtied up for 5 years. He reached out, then suddenly pulled back unsure. He looked around as if something would show, but nothing did. I nodded at him and he took my hand. It felt sweaty, dirty, and like my hand would slide off if he pulled, but I still guided him off the rocks and onto the floor. Despite him being covered in grime, I also felt how cold he was. His tunic was ripped in many places and his bear skin vest was nowhere to be found. "Fishlegs, hand me a blanket" I spoke up with my other hand waiting behind my back. That sentence snapped everyone out of their shock and Mulch came over to us.

The speed he went scared Hiccup back up the wall, I motioned for Mulch to back off. It took a few moments, but eventually Hiccup came back and I wrapped the blanket around him. We were all shocked he still was alive, but got over it real quick. He was alive and breathing somehow, and needed to be cleaned and checked for any sickness. Berk was known for their deadly Eel Pox. If that's what he had, it would explain the drawings, skittishness, and animalistic behavior.

* * *

Gobber's POV

5 years, it's been 5 years since Hiccup disappeared. I might not have shown it, but I was struck when I found out. That boy was like a son to me. It struck me more when Stoick showed no sign of worry, fear, care, or emotion towards it. So I guess he really would be my son. He took interest in blacksmithing, like me, thought outside the box, like me, and was different, like me. Stoick may have shoved him off and given up, but I haven't. I cared for that boy like no other, and I would have gone with the teens up the mountain searching for him, but being the only blacksmith on Berk has it's cons.

Now 5 years later, I was struck again when Mulch ran up to me and Stoick, speaking the 3 single words I've been waiting for. "We've found him!" Stoick actually looked surprised. I knew where he'd be now that they returned and instantly left for Gothi's

… **.**

She won't let me in. She wrote that he was in good health, but lived in the wild for 5 years with a supposive mountain lion or giant cat in that cave to help him live. So he was acting wild and untrusting, but I know him, and there's no one on this island he'd trust more than me. "Please Gothi, I know tha' boy better than anyone else! If he can be reasoned with, I'm the guy for the job". She just sighed and let me pass. I entered and noticed a figure dart swiftly under the bed like a speeding shadow. I walked slowly over and saw him peek his head over the opposite side.

"Hey Hiccup. It's me Gobber, remember?" He slowly crawled out like a cat would, back hunched. It spiked chills in my spine, but I've been through worse. He seemed to remember because he croaked out quietly "G..G..Gobber?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, good old uncle Gobber". His eyes welled up like he was going to cry and he jumped into my arms. I heard whimpers and sniffles, but I didn't care. I even let a few of my own tears stray. "That's right, boy. I'm here". He nuzzled into me a lot, but I didn't blame him. If he's lived with a cat for 5 years, this must be a natural thing.

Stoick came in a few minutes later, emotionless as usual. Instead of the soft, warm welcome he should've had, Stoick yanked him up and yelled in his face "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!", Hiccup, acting cat like swatted his hand at his face and scratched it. He let Hiccup go and he immediately darted under the bed again. This took Stoick off guard. I laughed a little when Gothi came in and knocked him over the head with her staff. "That's wha' ya get Stoick. He's been up in tha' cave for 5 years, supposedly raised by a giant cat. So, despite his earlier knowledge, he's going to act like one".

He glared at the bed and stormed out of the room. "Make sure he get's home, Gobber!" he yelled, throwing him on me again. Not that I minded. He peeked out again with the blanket draped over his head. Chuckling I grabbed his hand and stood him up. He grew maybe another 2 inches, but that was all that really changed about him. "Come on, let's get you home. He just blinked and tried to go on all fours again. I grabbed his arm and said "Sorry, you need to walk, not crawl. People with start to freak out if you don't" He glared at me stubbornly. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I'm not sure how to feel right now. We found Hiccup and brought him home, but now what? I know I'm going to give him more attention. I hate feeling guilty and I've never felt worse guilt then the past 5 years. I was wandering the streets of Berk with Fishlegs. He was currently describing to me what caused Hiccup to go ferrell and act like an animal. "So, what you're saying is this animal was smart". He gave a nod. "I honestly doubt it was a cat because they act hostile in the wild to anyone. But I can't say there's any other animal with that kind of intelligence. I mean, Hiccup was a smart kid, smarter than me, mentally stronger than you, and more stubborn than the chief. The animal that did this had to of brainwashed him into relearning how to survive".

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "I don't understand". "What I'm saying is, Hiccup didn't teach himself these things; couldn't have. As a human we tend to follow our own ways first. He had to be shown how to live, act, crawl, all of it". I sighed and said frustrated "Well, if it wasn't a cat, then what was it?". Shaking his head, he replied "I don't know, but it had to of been smart enough to teach and correct mistakes". I honestly had know idea what he means. There isn't anything animal like with those characteristics. It made me think back to the images with Hiccup and the dead Night Fury.

'No, it couldn't have been. It died years ago.' I say. But another voice argues 'But the way he crawled wasn't natural. The way he growled, climbed. It _was_ predatory and cat like, but yet not the same at all'. I was broken from my thoughts when I spot Gobber looking around. He runs up to us and asked "Hey, you wouldn't of happened to have seen Hiccup around, have yeh?" in a way that's suppose to make it sound natural. "No, why?" Fishlegs replies. I speak up before anyone else can. "You _lost_ him?" He glances around nervously and replies "No, he's just hiding. Playing a game".

I roll my eyes and the 2 of us join him in searching for Hiccup. Again. It took us all day, but we found him in a dark alley way we checked multiple times, hidden in the upper corner. I had just entered the alley when I notice something move. I knew it was him instantly. I forcefully let my hands fall to my side and shouted up "Come on! That's not even fair!" All I got in reply was a small laugh. He jumped down and crawled up to me like a dog on all fours. Blinking a few times like I forgot to blink, I pulled him to his feet. "Look, Hiccup, I know you're five years in the experience of animal-like actions, but you can't do this in public. I'm not going to explain why because I know you're smart enough to figure it out".

He just looked a little sad at that. I then heard this weird noise. Sounded halfway between a moan and a growl. It didn't scare me, but what did is when Hiccup perked up at it. He let out a weird moaning sound as well and got in a playful fighting position as if there was an animal there. "Hiccup, did you bring a friend home with you?" I asked wearily. He turned back at me with an innocent look. I looked back into the dark alley where these noises were coming from and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Gobber's POV

I found Astrid dragging Hiccup by the arm to the house. You could see he gave up on fighting her back a long while ago. Catching up to them, Hiccup's eyes brightened considerably when seeing me. Astrid dropped him and he tackled me in another hug. It wasn't enough to knock me down, but caused me to take a few steps back in surprise. I caught him just before he went down on all fours again and dragged him inside myself. Astrid followed us with a close eye on Hiccup. I set him in a chair and went to grab some food for him.

He kept watching me doing it so I began to retell him how to do stuff he might've forgotten. "So what ya do Hiccup is you light a fire like so and pour the water in the cauldron". I explained to him further on the teachings of cooking and eventually set a bowl of soup in front of him. He sniffed it like a cat would then began to use the spoon, barely making a mess at all. "Ahh, so ya remember how to eat with a spoon, but not make a fire, eh? I see how it is". He laughed a little and continued to eat. He suddenly perked up and listened for something. He shrugged and kept eating. After dinner, I took him back up to his room where he'd be sleeping.

He played around with a few things, but eventually got comfortable. On the floor. I tried to wake him so he could sleep on his bed, but he just shoved me off. I decided to let him be, I mean it takes time to heal. Astrid gave me a worried look. "It's alright lass, it's completely normal for him to act that way. He's recovering". She smiled and replied with "I hope".

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry the next chapter took so long, things are kind of slow with me with the school year coming to an end. I hope you like the chapter and I promise the next one will be more eventful.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	3. Chapter 3

Gobber's POV

* * *

It's been a few days since Hiccup's returned. Both me and Astrid suspect things aren't as they seem. Stoick just shoves it aside thinking it's just in our mind, but I know better. Today I'm watching him at the forge. Every time I turn my head away from him I swear I hear a dragon. The heavy footsteps, growls, moans, but every time I check Hiccup just sits there watching me. I get even more scared when I see from the corner of my eye a figure, big and grey hovering near him. I don't know what to make of it, honestly.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I've talked to Gobber about it, but I still feel like I'm going insane. I hear a dragon, I sometimes _see_ a dragon, but yet...there's no dragon. Heck, I can even _feel_ a dragon! It's piercing gaze on the back of my head, that overwhelming feeling of being watched. Gobber seems to be struggling with it too. And this man knows his dragons. I ask him if he could even identify the dragon. It scared me, when he said it looked like a Night Fury. I can't do anything about it now, but I'll get my evidence soon.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

" _They're starting to catch on, bud. We have to be more careful_ " I moaned. " _ **Then just come back with me. I'll kill them and we can leave**_ " he growled in reply. I jumped up from the floor and grabbed his wings, swinging back and forth. " _Not yet. My reappearance needs to die down and I need to have more independence before I can leave again. We need to think this through, carefully_ ". He just huffed. " _ **I still say I should kill them all. I still need to get revenge your father for what he did to me and my hatchlings!**_ "

My attitude died quickly. I let myself slowly slide down from his wings, my grip loosening. I only ended up doing this when I was upset or sick, and each time he reacted the same. The minute I hit the ground he was instantly around me. " _ **What? Hiccup what's wrong?**_ " I wrapped my arms around his neck. " _I just wish you could forget about your revenge for once. We stayed because of this, and now I'm back to where I started. I don't want to live here anymore, that's why I stayed with you in the first place_ ".

He jerked back and argued " _ **I'm only fixing what your kind started! My revenge came before you!**_ ". " _And that's more important than me? Just take me and leave! Forget about revenge, Vikings, and pain, and just be happy for once!_ " I said, pleading. He reeled back, growling more intense. " _ **He killed all of my hatchlings! And he killed me! We stay until I exact my revenge!**_ ". I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. " _Toothless PLEASE!_ " I growled louder at him. He shoved me a little harder than I knew he meant to and I slammed into the wall.

I hit my head pretty hard against the wall. I reached back, touched my head, and pulled back seeing red on my fingertips. I suddenly felt sick, like I wanted to throw up. " _ **Hiccup! Oh my god, I..I..I'm so sorry! I didn't…**_ " I didn't pay attention because I passed out, unconscious.

* * *

Toothless' POV

'I'm so stupid, uhhh!' I thought. I watched as Hiccup passed out and fell to the floor. Though I caught him before he actually hit it. I knew why he was so upset at my revenge. He loves me, but that's the one thing he can't stand about me. He grew up with a father too caught up in revenge to notice him and was always worried I'd follow the same path. After the first year of living with me, he stopped caring that it was his father that would be at the end of my blast. But, he constantly would get sad and/or worried when I would go too far in my revenge plans.

I grabbed him and cuddled around him, licking the spot that bled. Me and him have become practically family over the 5 years he's lived with me. He learned to survive like me, act, and even _speak_ like me. When I watched him constantly go to me even if he couldn't tell I was there, I saw him as a chance for revenge. But he grew on me, something I wasn't counting on. He's given me another chance to do what I had failed before. To raise and protect my hatchlings.

It was a few hours later that he began to stir. I kept nudging him and purring, hoping he wouldn't be mad when he woke up. " _Uhh, what? What happened?_ " I heard him groan. " _ **I..I'm so sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean….I was just so….**_ " I kept stuttering. He seemed to remember and began to rub into my side. " _It's ok, I forgive you. It's just, people are treating me nicer and I'm afraid to turn back into my old self._ You _are my family now. I don't want to lose you_."

I rubbed him back in a similar manner. " _ **I don't want to lose you either. I can't, not when I have another chance to make things right. But your kind has done too much to me just to forget. I love you, and I always will, but I need you to understand that I can never be at peace until I do this**_ ". He looked down solemnly, but nodded. I licked his cheek and purred " _ **There's a good hatchling**_ ". He looked back up at me and said " _Just promise me once this is done we can leave and never come back_ ".

I gave my famous toothless grin and nuzzled him. " _ **I promise you, Hiccup with whatever's left of my shattered, cold heart that we'll leave, the second I'm done with this. I know it's hard on you, but I'll never be at peace knowing he's doing this, and could never without you. Please, just hang in there for a while. For me?**_ " I gave him a pleading stare, my best one yet and watched as he nuzzled my face again, unhappy, but willing. He understood perfectly. We sat there for a while when I heard his two limbed friend walk into the house. It was morning and I needed to hide.

I looked down at him and licked his cheek before disappearing into the wall.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I watched as the black hole in the wall disappeared and Gobber walk into the door. I yawned and looked at him, waiting for him to start nagging me on my posture. He just sighed, shaking his head as he walked up to me and picked me up. 'Man, he's just like Toothless!' I thought. "Y..you going t..to m..m..make food?" I asked him with pleading eyes. "Yes, Hiccup I'll make ya breakfast". I rubbed my cheek against his arm. He shoved me off mumbling something about animalistic behavior.

I got a sick feeling in my stomach when I noticed I _walked_ down the stairs instead of crawled. I could hear Toothless' displeasure when a whining noise appeared out of nowhere. Gobber looked at me suspiciously, but I just tilted my head as in saying ' _What?_ '. I turned my head around and looked at the small black cracks in the wall where I knew he was hiding. I looked down in shame, knowing this was hurting him. My head snapped back around when he set a bowl in front of me. I smiled and ate.

"Th..thank you". He smiled back at me and ate his portion. "So, Hiccup. Gothi says you were taken care of by some sort of giant cat or something. Where you, or was it something else?" I froze. I was never good at lying. "N..not s..sure what it was. L..looked l..like a c..cat". 'Great thing my stuttering didn't sound abnormal'. He just nodded as Astrid walked through the door. "M..morning" I stuttered out. She gave a small smile as I went back to eating.

"So Gobber, can I watch Hiccup today? I mean he can't stay in the dark forever". I looked shocked. 'No, no, no, no, no, please say no' I thought. "Eh, I don't have a problem with it. I mean, he _did_ walk down the stairs today". I looked down seeing I finished my pourage and smirked. Astrid saw this, but I was faster. I hopped from my chair and ran up the stairs, hiding on a beam. She ran in not a minute later. "Come on Hiccup. You and I both know you need to get back in the habit of living like a Viking". I gave away my position by laughing with a knowing look. 'As if I was ever one before'.

* * *

Gobber's POV

Astrid just left with Hiccup to do who knows what. I stayed behind to clean the dishes when I heard a sort of growl. Slowly setting everything down, I crept to the stairs where I heard the noise. I felt a gust of air suddenly behind me as if someone was there. I whip around ready to plunge my hook into someone's head only to find….no one there.

"What? I could'a sworn…" I mumbled. I went to bed later and couldn't keep the event from my mind. I was no sooner asleep but didn't really sleep when the black of my dreams cracked away into the scene of a cave. I looked down and saw I had a tail, limbs, and wings black as night. I was curled around some eggs when I heard voices from outside the cave. I hid all the eggs, including one near me when I saw Stoick and myself enter the cave.

I watched as it was searched and the eggs I had hid were smashed. Rage filled my being when they found the last one and were about to smash it. I shot a purple blast at the Vikings, knocking them back and took the egg in my paws. They got nicks and cuts all over me when I took off. It wasn't until a bola wrapped around me and I fell did an overwhelming sense of panic suffocate me. The dream collapses and I'm in front of Stoick and the entire village

He shouts how I dared land on the island. I knew I wasn't going to survive this, with the amount of Vikings everywhere. I look down at the egg seeing a grey coloration start to eat away at the black shell. I look up at the chief with only thoughts of revenge, hate, and brutal plans to make him suffer. I wanted revenge and somehow got comfort knowing I would. I watched as he drew up his axe, ready to kill me, but before he did I caught a small gleam of forest green in the bushes. Then everything went black and I woke up.

I was breathing hard, but what scared me is I saw Hiccup standing by my door, soaking wet and trembling while looking at me. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" It was then that I noticed he wasn't looking at me, more under me. "Hiccup, is there something under the bed?" He didn't move as I looked under to see nothing, but when I sat back up, another gust like the one I felt at the house came from behind me.

I turned to see the scariest thing in my life. It was the Night Fury, only much more grey, lifeless green eyes, and a gaping wound to it's head where Stoick's axe was implanted. I didn't get to say a word because I blinked and it was morning and I was lying back on my bed as if I never woke up. The only thing I had remotely close as proof to the dream was my house's door was ajar a little. I sighed and rubbed my face. "I must be losing it" I grumbled.

No One's POV

* * *

Meanwhile at Stoick's house, Hiccup was changing his soaking wet clothes and giving Toothless the cold shoulder. They almost were caught and Hiccup was far from happy about it.

Hiccup's POV

" _ **Come on, Hiccup! You know I needed an outlet on my magic!**_ ". I just remained silent while putting on a spare tunic. Toothless came around to face me, but I turned the other way. " _ **Hiccup, answer me! Ok, I'm sorry we almost got caught!**_ " I shot over to face him. " _Sorry doesn't change the fact we could've been separated! Next time, we could just be caught, you subdued again, me locked up!_ " He huffed and shook his head. " _ **As if they could subdue me again. And even if they could, I would kill them for so much as touch you the wrong way! I promise I'll be careful**_ ".

I sighed and shivered from the forming cold air. Toothless walked up to me and pulled me to his side for warmth. I was mad at him, but now was not the time for us to fight. He needed my support right now, not my opinion. " _I'm sorry too, just be more careful. I don't want to lose you, not now_ ". He gave his Toothless smile and said " _ **I promise. Now warm up, I don't need you catching cold**_ ". I nuzzled into his side and fell asleep knowing I'd wake up on the floor to Gobber's 'cheery' voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry I've been slow with this story, I've been kinda at a loss on where to put stuff when. Well, here's the next chapter, comment if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gobber's POV

* * *

I'm currently at Gothi's with her looking at Hiccup. This was a sort of therapy session. Me and Astrid have both been noticing weird things happening around Hiccup, and I sought Gothi to try and help get some answers. Stoick was there solely for the purpose of supervision because it's required. Gothi was currently waving her stick around to attempt to hypnotise him. I've seen her work wonders with that staff. No affect.

Even Stoick was put off by it. She waved it in circles around his face, while he turned his head, mimicking the staff with wide eyes. Gothi looked as stumped as I've ever seen her. She stopped and let her staff fall with a thump. She grabbed his face and just stared into his eyes. It looked uncomfortable. Me and Stoick shared a look. She pulled back first, and sighed giving us a sad look. She can't help us.

"There has to be some'hing you can do!" Stoick yelled. She shook her head and went to put stuff away. I sighed and went to grab Hiccup's arm. "Come on Gothi! I will not have an heir as an animal, acting freak!" He yelled again. Hiccup shrunk down at hearing this. "Ease up on him, Stoick. He can't help it" I calmly said with solemn eyes. "Oh no, he can help it, even if I have to bea' it ou' of him". He began to stalk over to me and Hiccup, cracking his knuckles.

Hiccup booked it. He ran around both in a human and animal way and ran out the door. "Ge' back here, boy!" He shouted. I punched him and held him back. "Oh no you don', Stoick!"

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I got out of there as fast as I could. I ran past villagers and homes, fields and farms into the woods. I kept running until I fell into a cove. Luckily, I landed in a deep part of a pond that was there. The only problem was I wasn't a very good swimmer. I struggled under water for a few minutes when Toothless showed up underneath me and flew me to the surface.

I spent a few minutes hacking up water after we landed. " _ **At-a-boy Hiccup, cough it out**_ ". " _Thanks_ " I said, rubbing my face against his. " _ **What's with the rush? You were running pretty fast**_ ". " _Oh you know, running from a cycopath father wanting to beat me into acting normal. Nothing big_ ". " _ **Oh, alright, but wha….BEAT YOU INTO ACTING NORMAL?!**_ " he roared. I winced and nodded. " _He didn't touch me, though, I got out of there pretty quickly_ ".

" _ **Alright, that's it! I don't care if it's too soon, I'm getting my revenge tonight and we're leaving!**_ ". I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "It's too soon, Toothless! They'll…" " _ **What? They'll what? They can't harm me, I'm already dead. But you? They've already been changing you! I mean, you're walking more like them, you're talking to**_ **me** _ **like them, and now you're going to let that lunatic father of yours start to hurt you! I don't care if I get caught, I'm doing this tonight!**_ ".

I sat there frozen for a minute. I didn't want to admit it, I hated to...but he was right. I have been acting more human lately, talking, walking, and everything else. " _I just…...I just don't want to lose you_ ". " _ **I don't want to lose you either. But I will not stand back and watch as my best friend gets taken from me. You don't want to be here, I know that, and you know that. We're leaving tonight, even if I have to kill everyone on this island**_ ".

I just sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was right, we can't put this off any longer. I'm growing too attached for anyone's liking. That's the only danger here. " _Ok. You're not going to let them take me, right?_ " I asked, voice breaking a bit. " _ **Never. Anyone who touches you dies**_ ". I nodded into his neck. " _Alright, they'll come looking for me if I'm not back soon_ ". I whispered. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed to. I don't know what Toothless has planned, but I don't want to be here while he's prepping. He licked my hair, grabbed me by my arms, and flew me up to the place where I fell.

" _ **Tonight after the sun falls, I'm coming for you. Anyone who stands in my way dies, including your friends. Be prepared**_ ". I nodded sadly. " _What's going to happen to my father?_ ". " _ **He's going to die, and pay for every dragon he's ever killed after. That's all you get to know**_ ". He finished licking my forehead. I nodded and bid him farewell. I climbed the nearest tree and ran my way back through them until I came to the village. Then I moved on top of houses until I reached the forge and hid inside my back room.

* * *

 **Hours Later….**

I hid in the forge as long as I could, but just to my luck my dad found me here before Gobber did. He napped my arm before I could move and was half dragging me off to our house. I tried to resist, but I'm like a fish against a bear. I peeked a look across a house and saw the orange glow of the setting sun. I stopped struggling for a second, mesmerized by one of Berk's famous sunsets before I was yanked brutally forward. I swore I felt my arm crack. "Ge' in there you animal! I'll teach you a lesson for run'in away from your punishment!" He threw me to the ground and raised a hand to slap me with. I skidded as fast as I could back and he missed.

I stood up to run but was thrown to the left by a punch to my side. I let out a silent scream and crawled against the nearest wall, holding my side. "Your no' fas'er than me, boy!". I saw a black hole grow on the other side of the room, announcing Toothless' arrival. "M...m...maybe I'm n..not f..f..faster than you. B..but he is". I stuttered and looked at the grey-green eyes looking at me through the hole. My dad turned around in confusion when Toothless sprung from the hole, pinning him down on the floor. For once, my father was at a loss for words. " H...how….but I….your…. I killed you! You died! You can' be real, I killed you!"

Toothless leaned down, growling at him and spoke… Norse? " **You killed my hatchlings. And now, I kill you and take yours instead** ". He struggled, but Toothless overpowered him, nonetheless. He reeled up and bit his shoulder, slowly sucking his life out. His skin paled and eyes glazed over and made sounds as if his breath was being taken. He then dropped to the ground, dead. And then, Gobber and Astrid walked in.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait for a chapter, My internet has been down for about a month now, and I haven't been able to truly update anything or add on chapters. This one is short, but I wanted to keep the cliff hanger, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and comment if you want more. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
